Byakugone?
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: Sequel to Fang over Love... "Hinata please dont leave us, Morio needs you. I need you" he cried as her eyes slowly closed "HINATA" he yelled. "MOTHER" Morio cried, he swore to get revenge on him the only Uchiha. want more well then read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Byaku-gone? Ch 1

**Fang over Love , was short I thought I don't know about you? Anywho this is the first **

**chapter for its sequel I hope it not much of a disappointment. Look at the titles what do you **

**see? If you think you know tell me. Lol Enjoy.**

"Hinata have you seen Morio?" Kiba asked her, "No, I haven't maybe he's on a mission" Hinata told his

husband with a giggle "Oh well I had a surprise, but I guess I can give it to one of my students" Kiba joked.

Two years into their relationship Hinata had given him the news of him becoming a father. Now their two

year old boy Morio (Forest boy) was a very hyperactive boy as his father. His short indigo hair, that he

had gotten from Hinata, but messy as his father's he got Kiba's brown almond shape eyes and his little

fang like teethe. "Arf" Akamaru barked in agreement with his partner.

…

In the last five years so many things had happen, Neji had married Ten-Ten and had become the new

branch to the Hyuuga house; he had taken the Hyuuga Branch Family Seal away and had changed the

rule so Hinata could marry Kiba. Naruto had become Hokage and married Sakura; Sakura had become

one of the best medic-nin as well as a well respected Kunoichi. Kakashi was still single…no surprise there.

Hinata has being happy for the past five years she was a happy stay at home mother, with her two year

old son Morio. Kiba had become a Jounin; as well as for a team of their own. "Okay," Hinata smiled at

him "Iie, I'm here" two year old boy cried jumping from behind Hinata, "Oi Morio I have something for

you," Kiba told the two years old who keep asking "What? what?" Hinata looked at his son and smiled,

her life was now complete, she heard Kiba whistle and in an instant…"Puppy!" Morio yelled looking at the

black wolf like puppy walking inside the house; the house Kiba had bought just as Hinata was about

three months pregnant, it was near the Inuzuka home where Morio stay and plays with the three siblings

and is being watched my kuromaru. "Puppy!" Morio yelled again, the black little wolf like pup wagged his

tail and licked the little boys face "It followed me home, I made sure Hana gave him a checkup he's as

healthy as me," he said with a grin on his face, "But it's not a dog it's a…" Kiba began "Ookami" Morio

yelled making Kiba ask "What did you say?" the little boy smiled as he petted the black pup "Ookami,"

"A wolf?" Hinata said worriedly "Kiba I don't want Morio to get hurt," she told him looking at the wolf pup

who was wondering around the house, "Relax, Akamaru will keep an eye on him, right boy?" he asked

the giant white dog "ARF" he barked "Akuma" Morio yell to the black pup, and to Kiba's and Hinata's

surprise the pup walked towards Morio, "Ha, well looks like he just got a name," Kiba said walking

towards the pup; who laid on his back and wagged his tail "Welcome home Akuma" Hinata looked at the

pup and couldn't help but fall in love with it, "Okay Kiba as long as Akamaru watches him" she said "Hai"

he told her kissing her forehead, Hinata sat down and called his son "Morio, I want you to take care of

him okay,"

"Hai Okasan" he said sweetly giving her a hug she kissed her forehead and told him "No matter what

you're my little boy,"

…

"Oi Akuma" an 18 year old Morio yelled getting his now giant black wolf's attention "Awoo" he howled

"Right" said the boy with still messy brown hair; he had the Inuzuka red fang marks on both his cheeks

just like his father does. They ran towards the field just ahead of them but stopped before they reached

the opening, Akuma looked at the field and growled "Right" Morio whispered taking out a kunai knife out

of his back pouch.

This mission had gone wrong the minute he felt a powerful chakra nearby.

"Who is he?" Morio thought looking at a black haired man with onyx eyes "Why is he here in the village?"


	2. Chapter 2

Byaku-gone? Ch 2

Well here's chapter two enjoy.

…**Recap…**

_This mission had gone wrong the minute he felt a powerful chakra nearby._

"_Who is he?" Morio thought looking at a black haired man with onyx eyes "Why is he here in the village?"_

…**Three days earlier…**

"Morio you're going to be late" Hinata called out to his son, "I'm going Okasan," he said hitting the

targets. Calling for his wolf Akuma he said, "Time to see Hokage Naruto,"

"Awoo" the black wolf howled wagging his tail,

"Okasan I'm leaving," he said, "Okay" she told him looking at him with a smile she saw him get on top of

Akuma and run off to the Hokage towel "Like father like son" at the cloudy sky she thought "Be safe

Kiba" she headed back inside to make herself some herbal tea, it was quite, Kiba

would be on mission, Morio would be in missions or training, she was so proud of both

"As powerful as Hokage Naruto is he couldn't bring him back," Morio thought to what his father told him.

…**Flashback…**

"_So who is this Uchiha; Hokage Naruto wants back so bad?" Morio asked his father, Kiba looked at his 18 _

_year old son, who indeed resembled him, "He was his best rival and ultimate friend," Kiba told him. "Why _

_are they so known?"_

"_Because of their eyes"_

"_The Sharingan correct?" Morio said put his hands behind his head Kiba told him "Right; Uchihas are said _

_to be descendants of your mother's eyes, the Byakugan," he told him. Morio had always heard of the _

_Uchiha name, but never did or does hear what happen to Naruto and him, he always wonder about the _

_mysterious Uchiha, and his past._

…**End of flashback…**

"I can't believe it…" Morio said to Akuma "Well believe it; Inuzuka Morio you are now a Jounin, we need

people with your talent. You have become stronger and smart, maybe smarter that Shikamaru" the blue

eyed, blonde haired Hokage said, Shikamarus eyes twitched "Aww, I'm right here Naruto" the lazy Jounin

told him, "Haha, right," the blonde told himself by scratching the back of his head Morio you're

dismissed" he said making Shikamaru only sweat drop. Morio bowed and with a howl from Akuma they

headed out the door, Shikamaru watched as he walked out "You made a good choice Shikamaru."

"I know," Shikamaru said, he was the Jounin who selected him for his rank and team.

"Wow I can't wait to tell Okasan about this," he told Akuma, "Awoo," Akuma howled wagging his tail with

his master.

…**In the hideout…**

"Sasuke" his voiced echoed in the dark rusty hallways, "What do you want?" an agitated voice

complained, "Don't talk like that to Lord Orochi-" the silver haired men stopped when he saw the deadly

Sharingan spin with aggravation, the snake man chuckled "Now Sasuke no need to get mad, on the

bright side you should be happy" he paused making his even more aggravated "You're going back to the

leaf village," he said to him getting Sasuke's attention, He smirked at the Sharingan was deactivated; for

now "Her eyes are very precious, well to me at least" he said with a laugh "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata"

Orochimaru told him.

…

"Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke said as he now headed towards Konoha. The memories of that place, the good

memories the bad ones. The person he thought about the most was "Uzumaki; Naruto" the person who

back then surpass his strength, who didn't even try and yet he did think Sasuke didn't even know he

could do. His fists clenched and said "Now we can prove who is stronger,"

…

"Oh Morio I am so proud of you," Hinata said as she hugged her son "Arigatou Okasan" he told her,

Morio sat on the grass as her mother watched the sunset, she wondered when her beloved husband

would get here, the day was almost over and yet no sign of him, "ARF ARF" she heard the know bark it

was from Akamaru which only meant Kiba was home, Hinata saw Kiba run after Akamaru "Oi Akamaru

give it here," he yelled to the giant white dog, "What's going on?" Hinata asked with a giggle, Akamaru

stopped in front of her handing her a small red velvet box Hinata grabbed it and looked at Kiba "Oi

Akamaru I told you to wait" he said taking a deep breath he looked at Hinata and said "Open it" Hinata

looked at him and at the velvet box slowly she opened and said "Oh Kiba-Kun it's beautiful" she grabbed

the 12k silver necklace with her name and her husbands' name, it was divided by a small heart which had

a small pink colored diamond in the middle of it.

"Here put it on" Kiba told her, grabbing the necklace he saw her lift her long flowing indigo hair "I love

you Hinata" he whispered in her ear "I love you too Kiba-Kun" Akuma only whined "Agree let's give them

alone time" he said heading inside the house; he could always tell him the good news tomorrow.

Activating his Sharingan the onyx eyed man said "Found you," a small smirked on his face "Hyuuga

Hinata, or should I say Inuzuka Hinata,"

**Well it took forever because I'm working on four chapters for different stories this is the first **

**the next are going to be up tomorrow; hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

Byaku-gone? Ch 3

**Thanks I really do hope you enjoy this chapter and keeping on reviewing.**

…**Two days earlier…**

Today was Kiba's day off, and he sure did need it, Kiba headed to the kitchen where he saw his beloved

wife "Good, morning" he told her hugging her waist; she looked at beautiful as always having Morio

didn't change her body she was still perfect. "Good morning, Kiba-Kun" she said with a giggle as he

kissed her neck. "So?" she said "So what?" Kiba asked "Have you congratulated Morio" she asked him

she saw Kiba scratch his head "For what?"

Hinata rolled her creamy white eyes at him and nodded no "Let him tell you," as Kiba nodded Morio

walked in "Oi Morio, what's n-" Kiba saw the green vest on him "No way!"

"Way, Otosan you're looking at Jounin now," Morio said with a big grin on his face, and as Akuma

wagged his tail and howled, "Congrats son, I'm so proud of you" Kiba said hugging him, he really had

been growing a lot he had become Jounin at a young age. "Arigatou Otosan, Okasan" he told them,

Hinata smiled and her eyes began to tear up "Okasan please don't cry"

"You're growing so fast," she told him, Kiba hugged her and whipped the tears away "But I'll always be

your little boy"

"I know and I will always be here for you" she said as she held on to the necklace her husband had given

her.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Kiba asked his wife who looked concern "Hai," she said shaking the weird

feeling off she smiled and said "Let's eat" as the boys sat down and Akamaru and Akuma laid down

Hinata went to make herself some tea, as she poured the hot water something made her drop the cup

and worried a lot; her necklace had fallen of her neck, her heart skipped a beat as she looked at it did

this mean something?

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled when he saw Hinata look at the broken cup on the floor "Are you ok-"

"Ha-hai" she lied, "Here I'll clean it up" he told her noticing the necklace he told her "Oh it broke, don't

worry Hina, I'll fix it" he told her putting it in his pocket he cleaned up the mess, "Gomen" she said

worriedly "It's okay Hina accidents happen" he said looking at her he noticed the worried face, "Hinata

something is wrong. What is it?"

"Umm do you believe in omens?" she asked putting her hands to where her necklace was, "Well, no

why?" he asked her getting his attention, "It's nothing I promise you Kiba" she tried to assure herself.

Kiba kissed her forehead you're probably hungry he told her, she nodded "Maybe" Kiba head back to the

table and Hinata followed him, "So who promoted you?" Kiba asked Morio "Well Naruto Hokage didn't tell

me, but Shikamaru and Kakashi were there?" he said "It was Shika" he said, "Well how can you be so

sure?" Kiba questioned him, "If it were Kakashi he would have test me first, Shika on the other hand

analyses both strong and weaknesses, the missions I have done with Akuma all I have reported to him,

and since I haven't failed any" he said smiled "It had to be him" He really was smart, "Well have you

thanked him yet," Hinata asked him she saw him scratch the back of his head "Well umm I guess I

forgot" he said, "Morio" Kiba said "Okay I'll go right now" he said taking a last bite of the rice ball and

the rest giving it to Akuma who ran after Morio "I don't know where he gets it from?" Kiba asked while

scratching his head, "I don't know" Hinata said with a giggle.

…

"So she married him?" he thought "And I thought she loved the dobe, I guess I was wrong," he sat on a

tree branch far from the main gate hiding his chakra he looked up in two days his mission would be over,

that got him thinking why would he want the Byakugan, Orochimaru already had his hands on his

Sharingan, unless…he was on planning to "So that's his idea huh?" he thought looking towards the

direction of the village. How was he going to get his hands on her? Sasuke closed his eyes and when a

painful memory hit him, "Please don't leave, Sasuke please don't leave me. I love you" a crying Sakura

begged, he had left to become stronger and not only did he came for Hinata; he also came here to prove

the dobe wrong, he came back to let everyone know how much stronger he had became he didn't care

what he did to the village or the people he was going to be known as "The greatest missing-nin in

history" he opened his eyes once again and with his Sharingan he clenched his fists, "Two more days"

**Wow well I hope you like it and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Byaku-gone? Ch 4

**Well not much to say but REVIEW…BTW-This is one day earlier… next chapter will be the **

**encounter…special thank to,**Darkdeity9194 "You got my attention with this story, hope you can still

keep me captivated by it."**I hope I did and I hope you've liked the story so far. 0_o**

…

GejimayuGirl "oooohh suspense! What's Sasuke gonna do when he finds out Sakura married Naruto?"

**Well I hope you continue reading to find out…you guys rock!**

…**A day earlier…**

"Shikamaru-Senpai…" Morio stopped seeing that Shikamaru was with someone, Shikamaru looked at him.

"Shikamaru is this the guy?" the blonde women asked, she looked at the boy with messy brown hair and

giant black dog/wolf next to him, Shikamaru nodded "Temari this is Morio" the lazy Nara said with a

yawn, Temari tilted his head "Hn cute" she said, Morio's right eyed twitched; was she flirting? Shikamaru

cleared his throat "Morio, this is Temari of the Sand"

He looked at the women with blonde hair that was in four ponytails. She wore a short sleeve, black and

red Kimono that was just above her knees, her red thick sash around her well formed womanly body to

say the least; she had fish net on her right arms and felt leg.

Morio looked at her, "Something's going on, but what?" he thought.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and whispered to him "Why is he staring at me like that?"

"He's thinking," Shikamaru told her, he knew his habit by now; he'd look at someone for a while then

close his eyes while petting Akuma. He'd had Morio during his Genin years along with Morio's team. The

hyperactive Ryo; of course Sakura and Naruto's son, the calm but strong Mizuki, Neji and Ten-ten's

daughter he "Why is the Kazekage here?" Morio asked Shikamaru as he stopped petting Akuma; he lazily

looked at him and said "I was just about to look for you, Shikamaru told his now teammate.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked inpatient, Shikamaru looked at Temari and nodded she sigh and

nodded back "My brother; I mean the Kazekage is here because, there has been sighting on a missing

nin that both Konoha and Suna want…Uchiha Sasuke,"

…

"WHAT? Uchiha Sasuke…" he slammed his fists in the desk; he looked at the very old picture in the

corner if his desk it was Kakashi Sensei with Sakura, him and "Sasuke" he mumbled.

"Naruto calm down," Sakura told her husband, she looked at him and knew how important this was for

him. He couldn't bring him back then, and she knew he wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass, she

saw the frustrations along with sadden in his eyes, "Hokage-Sama if I…"

"Naruto just call me Naruto, okay Gaara?" he told the red headed Kazekage. "Hai, Naruto" he said with a

nodded "I have assembled a search team that is patrolling the outside of Konoha as we speech,we need

a strong plan," he said clammily. Naruto looked at Gaara's team and nodded.

"I got some people in mind…." the door opened "No need for that Naruto, we are already on it"

Shikamaru told him with a confident smile. "Well then Nara bring then in" he asked.

"We're ready" he heard a confident voice; he looked and saw his son Uzumaki Ryo, Hyuuga Mizuki and

Inuzuka Morio along with Akuma. "We won't let you down Otosan" said the blonde hair boy with emerald

eyes, he looked so much like Naruto when he was young, his clothes are different; his son didn't wear

the orange jumpsuit his father wore, his clothes where more traditional, normal; he wears black pants

and black jacket under he had a simple white shirt. He had his waist pouch on the left side and shuriken

holster on his right leg. Next to him was Hyuuga Mizuki; she looked like Ten-ten her mother but had the

pearly white Byakugan eyes she wore a traditional kimono; it was up to her knees, it was pearly white

with pink flower designs, her pink sash held her scroll that help some of her weapons.

"We are ready when you are Naruto" Kankuro told him.

"Hai, Morio you are a Jounin making you responsible for _your_ team" he told him. He saw him nod, "Well

then, come up with a plan and soon" Naruto told them, he then looked at Gaara and back at them "You are dismissed,"

"Hai" said Morio and his team and with a poof the disappeared. "Are you sure they are able to handle this

mission?" Kankuro asked him, "I'm sure of it" Naruto told the mad with the face paint.

**Well I promise next chapter will be longer until then…Review. I promise more action in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Byaku-gone? Ch 5

Recap

"_Are you sure they are able to handle this mission?" Kankuro asked him, "I'm sure of it" Morio told the man with the face paint._

…

His team is strong, and with Akuma's tracking skills this would be easy, at least it hopes it would be.

"So what's the plan?" Kankuro asked him.

Morio was about to speak when he saw Akuma wagged his tail, he had spotted Akamaru.

"Akamaru, where's father?" he asked him but Akamaru just gave him an envelope he had in his mouth,

"What's this?" Morio asked taking it from him.

Akamaru barked again as he ran towards the main gates, Morio opened the envelope and saw it was his mother's necklace along with a note...

_Left for a mission and didn't have time to give it to her; please give it to your mother._

"Thanks Aka-" Mizuki nodded "-he left" Morio put the envelope in his pocket and began walking.

"How is your father? I haven't had a chance to visit him" Kankuro told him, with all the Akatsuki

appearing in villages near by that brought up the mission he was on now, finding them. And he is.

"He's well, he's been in mission lately, so-" he stopped when he bumped into someone "Gomen I didn't-" he smiled "-Nami"

"Hi Morio" she told him.

Akimichi Nami, she has light brown eyes like her father, medium length brown hair with side bang to her left side of the face.

She is the daughter of Akimichi Chouji and Ino and sister of Akimichi Kiyoshi.

Her light brown eyes looked at him, and smiled, he smiled back. Morio had gone to the academy together.

He remembered she was shy, she still is thought not as much.

Ryo took the opportunity to greet her, just like his father did, and still does, with a bit grin on his face "Oi Nami"

"Hi Ryo, Mizuki-" Nami greeted them, she looked at the man with face paint "-"

Kankuro hadn't seen her before, but knew she was Ino (the loud mouth blondes) daughter and smiled.

"Kankuro, Kankuro of the sand." he told her.

"Were you heading to the Hokage tower?" Morio asked her; he saw the light change in her smile as she nodded,

"Hai, Kyoshi and I just returned from our mission in the Hidden rain village with father. I have to give the report to Hokage Naruto"

"How was it?" Mizuki asked her, Nami looked down and answered her "-alright" with a slight frown, Morio looked at her.

"Then why do you look so upset?" he asked her, concerned "-Kyoshi was badly hurt, he's in the hospital right now with father and mother."

Morio frowned but smiled "He's strong, I'm sure he'll be fine-" he assured her.

He saw her bite the bottom of her lip to hold back some tears that were accumulating in her light brown eyes, he put his hand on her shoulder, "-Nami?"

"Arigatou," she told him "-bye Morio" she said running towards the hospital.

"I hope she'll be okay." Mizuki said to herself. Ryo nodded "Yeah."

Morio saw Nami leave and couldn't help but worry for her, for unexplainable reasons he really did care for her, there was something about her…

"She will be alright, Morio" Mizuki told him, making him mentally shake his head, he answered her "Yeah" he said still looking at the direction she left.

"Well I hate to ruin the lovey-dovey scene, but I must go-" he didn't even finished before Ryo cheered, with out letting anyone finish,

"Right. We head out for Ichiraku-"

"No ramen!" Kankuro told him, but couldn't help and laugh, remembering that Naruto would always want Ramen. All the time.

Kankuro sign, "We need to go and possibly find something or someone that may have a lead on things outside the village."

"Wolves-" Kankuro raised an eyebrow at Morio "-Wolves?" he questioned him oddly, Morio nodded,

"Akuma's friends, surely they smelled or possibly found something strange out in their woods" he said.

No one said anything so he continued "-When I was in the academy, Akuma would wait for me outside-"

He smiled remembering a if thought it was yesterday...

...

"_Ready Akuma?" the young eight year old Morio asked his Wolf pup Akuma, as they ran out of after the academy._

_Akuma wagged his bushy tail as they somehow managed to past the ninja by the main gates._

_Once outside they ran towards the woods to play. Akuma was running away from Morio as they played there favorite game, hide-and-go-chase._

_Morio ran after Akuma with a paper kunai knife, he had made in class, after sort-of-paying attention to his teacher._

"_Come back you-!" he yelled at Akuma but stopped as he heard a loud grow nearby "A-Akuma?"_

_Morio said looking around, and saw two large yellow eyes, knowing it wasn't Akuma, his eyes were gray. _

_He backed away and out came a 200 lb big grey Timber Wolf; he was looking directly at him._

_He baring his huge white teethe, Morio dropped the paper kunai; the Wolf was coming at him, snarling and growling._

"_You dare and try to kill one of us?" the Wolf seemed as thought he was alone, but he didn't want to risk it, if there were more._

"_Akuma!" Morio yelled, and in less a second Akuma jumped out of the bushes knocking the huge Wolf to his side. _

_Morio jumped back, with a kunai, a real kunai at hand. Akuma growl at the Wolf who was getting up, shaking his fall the Wolf snarled back._

"_Pup, I was defending you, you take the side of a puney human?" angry, the Wolf was beyond angry now, he was enraged._

_Morio didn't dare look at the Wolf in the eyes, which would only make things worse, but was curious._

_Was it his mind playing tricks on him, or had the Wolf just talked to him "You talked" Morio told him._

_The Wolf took it as a question and answered him "Yes. Does that amuse you?" looking down at him._

_He nodded, "Yes-" still standing his guard._

"_He did nothing wrong!" Akuma growled, standing in front of his friend/partner._

"_You-" the Wolf looked down at him "-you dare protect human, than your own kind?"_

"_I protect what I care for!" Akuma growled back "-he is my friend!"_

_The Wolf set his ear back and laughed, which sounded more like a low growl, "Care-" he looked back at Morio "-humans don't care for anything but themselves"_

_Morio saw the slight change in his eyes "No-" he put the kunai pack in his pouch, "-stop it Akuma." He told him._

_Akuma questionably looked at him but didn't ask. The Wolf looked at them, "Human are selfish."_

"_Some-" Morio told him "-thought not all." Morio smiled at the Wolf, "My name is Morio, Inuzuka Morio, from the Inuzuka clan."_

_The Wolf looked at him, never had anyone stayed in his presence for this long. The kid had guts._

"_This is Akuma" he said addressing to Akuma. The Wolf tilted his head "I am Katsu."_

"_-if I may ask Katsu, why were you going to attack Morio?" Akuma said in a low growl._

"_Was he not attacking you? I was simply trying to help one of my kind."_

"_No he wasn't, we were playing." Akuma told him, the Wolf looked at him "Playing?" he questioned him._

"_Yes, I'm in the academy and I'm going to be a great ninja when I grow up, I was simply practicing, as we played hide-and-go-chase"_

_The Wolf lowered his ears and looked back "You caught the human-" growled a brown Wolf, "-a feast" _

_The Wolf said his fur seemed to glow in the light of the sun a golden color. Soon two more appeared, then eight, twelve._

"_No Kin-" the Wolf snapped "-he is ally not foe."_

_The Wolf gave him a questionable look, did he dare question the Alpha of the pack "-and the pup?"_

"_Also ally." Katsu looked at them and said "Welcome to the pack."_

...

"Yes, Wolves. Wild Wolves" Morio told Kankuro "-we are pack, surly they must have seen, or at least smelled smothering or someone out there"

"So what are we waiting for?" Mizuki asked them. Morio needed to see her first; he needed to know she was okay.

"Akuma-" he said "-go without me, I must do something first" Akuma didn't question him and ran towards the gates, Kankuro and them behind him.

Mizuki looked at him; she saw concern in his eyes and said "Don't take long" Morio nodded "I won't."

Mizuki ran to catch the others while Morio ran the opposite direction, towards the Hokage tower.

Akuma ran through the woods, listening for howls of the pack. Nothing.

"I thought Wolves were protective of their territory?" Ryo said from on top of a tree branch, Akuma growled as if thought saying "They are."

"Well, we don't have a good sense of smell like Morio. Where is he?" Kankuro asked.

Mizuki just shrugged "I'm sure he'll be here soon." Still nothing, where were the Wolves?

…

"Is he alright then?" Naruto asked the brown eyed girl in front of him, she nodded.

"Nami-" Naruto began "-your brother is strong. Sakura-Chan will be assigned to him if anything happens, I assure you he is in good hands."

Nami smiled at the Hokage's words and nodded "Arigatou."

"You are dismissed." He told her, nodded once more she left, this time bumping into "-Morio?"

"I came to see if you were alright." He told her. Nami surprised didn't know what to say, he worried for her.

"I'm fine, thank you-" she looked at him and smiled, but then asked "-where's Akuma?"

Morio smiled "-off on a mission-"

"-so you aren't on your mission because you came to see is I was okay?" she asked him.

"-yeah" his face turned serious "-I don't like seeing you sad Nami."

Before he could say anything else he felt her arms around his waist, catching him off guard, "Thank you Morio-kun"

Morio wrapped his arms around her "-I'll visit you when I return from my mission"

She nodded and released him from her hug, "-thanks"

He wanted to hold her more, but he had to go to back to his team, he nodded and headed back to his team, even thought in the bottom of his stomach he felt as thought he should stay.

Running on roof tops he ran across local people, visitors from the sand village and children playing ninja.

This was his home, and if Uchiha was as powerful as they say he wouldn't let him get near the village under any circumstances.

...

"Finally, today my mission ends." Sasuke said as he opened his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, from the top of the tree branch where he hid his chakra so no human could detective him.

He looked down at the village he once called "Home". Today he would have his hands on the second best eyes known to men, the Byakugan.

He had watched, Hinata walk around the village, helping older women and men with their baskets.

Aiding boys and girls, who got scraped knees when playing ninja, she loved helping others.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why her? Why not another pair of eyes? Orochimaru wanted hers.

"Whatever" he said out loud, dead or live he was getting her eyes.

A pair of yellow eyes looked up at him; a growl escaped the brown Wolf's throat.

Sasuke looked down seeing Wolves circling the tree; these Wolves had followed him, growling and howling at night.

They were nothing more than pests to him; he simply threw a kunai down and scaring the Wolves back to the forest.

"This is useless, we need to catch some attention, and we need a summoning jutsu-"

"No" they heard Morio "-don't do anything stupid Ryo" he said.

"Morio, we were just waiting for you-" Mizuki began but stopped when Akuma began growling.

"-What is it Akuma?" he asked him. Akuma began running in full speed, Morio didn't say anything and began running after him.

"Morio!" Mizuki yelled, but it was no use they were already way ahead of them. Mizuki looked back at Ryo and Kankuro.

"We need to catch up to him, I'm sure the Wolves found someone or something out there."

"Right!" they yelled behind her, catching up to him.

Running after his Wolf at full speed, Morio stopped once Akuma stopped "Oi Akuma"

"Awoo" Akuma howled.

"Right" he said and began running towards the field just ahead of them, and stopped (once more) before they reached the opening.

Akuma looked at the field and growled "Right" Morio whispered taking out a kunai knife out of his back pouch.

This mission had gone wrong the minute he felt a powerful chakra nearby.

"Who is he?" Morio thought looking at a black haired man with onyx eyes "Why is he here in the village?"

He saw the Wolves, unconscious next to him; they must have known he was a thread, and fought.

He positioned himself in both attack and defense mode. Akuma leaned back ready to attack or run.

When he heard a small cry, looking around he saw a Wolf cub, Akuma stayed guard.

"It's okay-" he said to the pup "-what happened?" he asked him.

He was too scared, and whined, the pup was telling him what happened, how they had appeared four or five night ago, how he hid his chakra staying near the village up high in a tree.

He told him how his mother and father as well as for the rest followed him and howled at night let anyone at a 100 meter radius know someone was here, someone with no good intention.

How finally heading to the village, father howled before he had knocked them unconscious

"Katsu is your father?" Morio asked him, the pup simply whined in responded, and then his eyes open widely "Uchiha Sasuke!" he said looking back at the man he cursed at himself...

"Stop!" Kankuro said to Morio' team as he saw Morio in position.

At his command they stopped, and looked to the open field "Uchiha!" Kankuro said spotting him from far.

He remembered him. Back when Konoha and Suna were enemies, he was on of the two people that had majorly hurt Gaara, the other one is today's Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto.

Unlike Uchiha, Uzumaki changed Gaara for the best.

Looking closely he realized it wasn't him but a substitution, the real Sasuke wouldn't let himself been seen so easily. Would he? Unless?

..."It's a diversion" Morio yelled. He should have listened to stomach earlier; he shouldn't have left the village.

Running back, Kankuro and his team behind him Kankuro said "Guess you figured it out huh?"

"Yes-" he said "-he helped" he told him, holding onto the Wolf pup. He couldn't leave him out here, alone.

"-What is he after?" Ryo asked him.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out!" he said gaining up more speed.

It felt longer than usual arriving to the village, and once he arrived he stopped in shock "Smoke!" the village had taken a hit; the main gates had burst open with an explosion.

"Don't let him get away with her!"

He had someone with him, and his heart stopped when he saw who it was "Mother!" Morio cried running after Uchiha Sasuke.

**Well might as well end it with a cliffhanger. Review!**


End file.
